neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Shion
Shion 'is one of the enemies that appears in Battle of Bracelets. She appears at the moment in all the games of the series. Her first appearance was in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets and the last one in Bracelets Race (Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death in the main series). Her bracelet is the Dark Pink Bracelet and her nemesis is the Pink Bracelet, Ella. Her main weapon is the Mysthic Scepter. With this one, she can throw psychic energy balls and even concentrate all her power in the top of the scepter. She can also attack with it thanks to hitting with it. Her main ability is Absorption. She can get the energy of an attack that she has got to turn it into health for her or energy to throw an attack against her rival. Game Appearances Battle of Bracelets Shion is one of the enemies that appear in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She's a playable character in all the modes except the Story Mode. Shion is unlocked in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets when the player arrives to Guide Island. She makes some little appearances, in Cindery City and out of Limestone City again. But other and the main appearance that she does is in Twilighten Island, where she's trying to hunt the ''Beast of Twilight. She will fight some Golden Bracelets, like Ainhoa, Bella and Pablo and trains with other Dark Bracelets like Inferna, Dalia or Areusa and some arguments with Garone. Shion is again a playable character again in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows but her role in that game is minor. She doesn't appears in there but she has a clone in Astonish World, maybe created by Alange but it's unknown. In Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, she is again a playable character but she doesn't have an important role in this game. In these games, she fights different Golden Bracelets and then against the Death Bracelets in the Hades, for example Pandora, Saido, Shura and Amanda. Personality She's way happy, and the most childish of the Dark Bracelets. But her fight styles aren't so childish. She usually saves her energy to the battles because it shouldn't be wasted because of stupid things. Her concentration is something really important for her and it's also related to her energy charge. She is one of the Bracelets that is more happy and used to her main ability. Night is one of the things that she loves the most and she would enjoy a night full of stars. She sometimes gets afraid of the powerful bosses and enemies, but always tries to face them. She loves light and clear colours. That's why she wears her typical clothing. It's supposed that she still goes to the high-school. When she talks about friendship, she has to talk about the other Dark Bracelets. She is a grand friend of Dalia and Areusa that forms with her the Dark Beauty Trio. She has good friendships with Keegan and Inferna but they aren't the best friends. She has frictions with Garone and Ace that they usually argue and fight. She has a weird hate to the Golden Bracelets that sometimes become worship or just like. Her hate is more or less forced because of her role. Attacks, Power and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'''Psychic Caution Main Abilities *'Absorption' *'Regeneration' Main Weapon *'Mystical Scepter' Gallery ShionBoB.png|Shion ShionMythis.png|by Shion1.png|Shion on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Unlockable Characters